Kiss the Green Girl
by MirkaKaroliina
Summary: Just a fluffy little Fiyeraba one-shot of Elphaba's first kiss.


**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Wicked or anything that's related to it.**

**AN: This one-shot came to me last night and I just had to write it down. It's pure Fiyeraba fluff and I think I don't have to explain more :D**

**Anyway, just for my mental health I have to mention that English isn't my first language and that's why there can be some mistakes.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Kiss the Green Girl**

It was Galinda's birthday.

After all that time Elphaba had spent with Galinda she had learned that her birthday meant a party. At the Ozdust. With _everyone_ invited.

So, basically it's was something completely different to what Elphaba would have done. However, she didn't have a choice. She _had_ to be at the party with Galinda. The blonde had given Elphaba a makeover, much to Elphaba's dismay, and forced her to wear a short, sleeveless dress which, in Elphaba's opinion, revealed way too much. Galinda insisted she looked beautiful in it and didn't let Elphaba protest. It was her birthday after all.

The party at the Ozdust ballroom had started an hour ago and the whole place was already crowded with people. Elphaba tried to ignore all the stares directed to her but had found out it was quite impossible. She noticed Galinda standing in middle of the crowd. She was beaming. It was _her_ day and she took the most of it. She talked and laughed with people and danced with all the boys who asked her. She had even tried to get Elphaba to the dance floor but Elphaba had declined, as usual.

On the other side of the room Elphaba noticed Fiyero. He was leaning on the wall and was clearly thinking about something. Elphaba would have said something sarcastic if she had been with Galinda but now she just stared at him. After they had rescued that Lion Cub together Elphaba had tried to avoid him. She wasn't even sure why. Things just seemed to be really awkward between them.

Suddenly Fiyero turned his head and found Elphaba's eyes. He smiled a little and they stared at each other for a while before Elphaba turned her head away. Why did it feel so warm all of a sudden? She decided it was time to get some air and quickly left the room.

When Elphaba was outside she walked around for some time and sat on the nearest bench she found. She was deep in thought staring at her own feet when she felt someone standing next to her. The green girl looked up and saw Fiyero smiling at her.

"Why are you sitting here?" he asked and sat next to her.

"Shouldn't you be at the party with Galinda?" she asked him in turn. "I guess she's already missing you."

"Why would she be? We aren't even together anymore." Fiyero informed her.

Elphaba's eyes widened as she gaped at him. "You aren't?"

"No, we broke up a week ago." he replied matter-of-factly. Elphaba was still gaping at him and only then did he realize that she hadn't known. "You didn't know?" he asked surprised.

She shook her head. "No! Galinda didn't say anything to me!"

Now it was Fiyero's turn to gape at her. "I thought she told you!"

"Looks like she didn't," Elphaba answered dryly. Galinda was her best friend and Elphaba thought she shared everything with her. This time she was clearly wrong or there was something else going on. Galinda had been a bit quiet during the previous week but Elphaba had thought she was just stressing because of her birthday. Now there was a reason for that, although Elphaba still didn't know why Galinda hadn't said anything to her.

Elphaba and Fiyero were both quiet for a moment before he decided to break the silence.

"What are you thinking?" he asked gently and tried not to sound too pushy.

"You," she blurted out not even thinking about it. She clasped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just said. "Please, tell me I didn't just say that!" she pleaded.

"I'm afraid, you did," Fiyero replied and chuckled a little.

Elphaba buried her face in her hands. "I'm an idiot," she muttered.

Fiyero shook his head. "Why would you be an idiot?"

Elphaba ignored his question and sighed.

"Elphaba is something bothering you?" he asked worried.

"It's just…" she tried but didn't know how to continue. "Ah, forget it."

She stood up and was about to leave. Fiyero quickly took her hand in his and she stopped abruptly. She felt it again. That same odd feeling rushing through her body. Elphaba turned around to look at Fiyero who had also gotten up. They stood there for a while staring at each other.

"Elphaba," Fiyero started. He took a few steps forward to close the distance between them. "Tell me," he pleaded.

Elphaba looked at him. They were so close their noses almost touched. She had never been so close to him and it terrified her to death.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," she almost whispered. "Every time you're around my brain goes crazy and I can't think clearly. Then when you touch me, this weird feeling I can't even describe rushes through me. I feel so stupid when I secretly wish that you could like me and then…"

She couldn't even finish her sentence because Fiyero cut her off by pressing his lips on hers. She tensed up at first but then melted into the kiss and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Elphaba had never been kissed before and for a moment she thought she was in heaven. She had never even dreamed of being kissed by someone like Fiyero.

When they finally pulled away Elphaba could just gape at him.

"What did you just do?" she asked shyly her voice trembling.

"I kissed you. Didn't you notice?" he teased her.

"I got that far, thank you," she tried to sound sarcastic but the smile on her face ruined it. "I meant: _why_ did you kiss me?" she explained him.

"I kissed you because I love you, Elphaba," he finally admitted. "I've been in love with you since we rescued that Lion Cub together. I just didn't know how to tell you." he added.

The smile on Elphaba's face just widened when his words struck her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but didn't know what to say.

"I guess you like me, too?" Fiyero grinned at her. He had never before made her speechless and when Elphaba was speechless, it was something big.

Elphaba's cheeks had started to get reddish and she looked really shy. "I _love_ you," she whispered and looked at her feet.

Fiyero thought she looked beautiful when she was so shy and vulnerable. She didn't usually show it and Fiyero was glad she trusted him that much. He lifted her head up and kissed her again. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. His hands found their way to her hair and her hands were resting on his shoulders. Fiyero had kissed many girls during his life but never before had he felt this much _love_ in one kiss.

Suddenly they heard a short squeal and pulled away instantly. Galinda was clapping her hands and giggling a few meters away from them.

"I _knew_ you two would be a perfect couple!" she exclaimed and ran to hug Elphaba.

"Galinda! How long have you been watching us?" Elphaba demanded her heart still pounding in her chest.

"Not long, don't worry!" she laughed. "I just had to come and check if my plan worked." she informed the couple.

"You had a _plan_?" Elphaba and Fiyero almost yelled at the same time.

"Of course I had!" Galinda answered. "I had been working on it this whole week. When I saw you leave, Elphaba, I encouraged Fiyero to follow you and it worked!" She did a little happy dance and hugged Elphaba once again.

"But what about you and Fiyero?" Elphaba couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, don't worry! We weren't so serious. I didn't even love him that much. No offence to you Fiyero," she giggled. Then her face became serious again as she added, "I just want you two to be happy."

This time it was Elphaba who hugged Galinda tightly. "Thank you," she whispered to her ear. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Galinda smiled and turned Elphaba around. "Now just go and kiss your _boyfriend_!" she commanded and pushed Elphaba forward. They both laughed and Elphaba obeyed. She walked towards Fiyero and kissed him once again.


End file.
